An Unforgotten Promise
by Wizard Star
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya finally had the chance to return to Japan after living in America for four years. The problem? He was gifted with a weird ability since birth... something that might just make it hard for her to accept him. Not Dakari.
1. Strange Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

I'd probably continue this if I have several good reviews…

* * *

"_You ought to know better than to pick a fight with TK during Kari's birthday," A young thirteen year old girl smiled as she bandaged a boy's wound. The spiky haired boy frowned, trying to push away the girl's hand slightly but failed when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. That Takeru Takaishi beat him in a fight again and as usual, he was being treated at one of his best friends' house._

"_Don't move. It'll worsen your cut," the girl reminded him gently, sitting beside the boy. They were at the girl's house, a thing that they always do whenever the boy got hurt or something similar to it. Why? They never really knew. It was sort of a thing that was essential to do whenever something bad happens._

"_Well, it wasn't my fault! I wasn't the one who spilled the juice all over Kari's dress! TK should have investigated first before he goes on blaming me," the boy complained silently, but loud enough for the girl to hear. The girl laughed a little, but after looking at the boy's gloomy face, she stopped._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it," the girl assured him, but the boy shook his head._

"_He meant it, I know he does. It's been the same since the day I got here several years ago. Nobody trusts me at all. They all think that I'm a stupid show-off," he said, his eyes clearly showing pain. The girl was silent for a while, quite at a lost on what to say. Most of the kids in the village think of the boy as a person who would do anything to gain attention, but he was not that kind of person. She knew that…_

"_Ken trusts you," the girl said after a while after the thought occurred to her. Ken Ichijouji, another one of the boy's best friend, was a shy fellow who's really kind and somewhat wise, once you get to know him, that is. A smile formed on the boy's face as he remembered that little fact. Yeah… Ken trusts him. Maybe a little bit too much for his own good, but who cares?_

_Still, one kid out of the whole town doesn't make much of a difference. But even if he wanted people to believe in him, no one would do it if he forced them to. The boy sighed… why was life so tough on him? All he wanted was a few loyal friends whom he knew he can really count on, nothing more. Was that so hard to gain?_

"_Cheer up, will you? It's not like everyone hates you!" the girl comforted the boy as he grinned a bit, but it wasn't hard to see that it was forced. If he thought that the girl would actually believe that, then he was seriously mistaken. Fuming, she said some incoherent words and looked away from the boy._

_The boy, noticing his friend's sudden change of behavior, hesitated a bit before slipping his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. The girl turned a deep shade of red and glanced at the boy in disbelief. He smiled innocently but didn't let go of her hand anyway. As much as she would like to just push it away, she wanted it to remain there as well. _

"_You know, I'm going to go with my sister to America next week. My mom wants me to attend high school there," the boy began gently so that the girl wouldn't be too surprised when she heard the news. The girl was shocked—and disappointed as well—but she quickly stopped herself from doing anything foolish. After all, he did have good reason for going there._

"_Fine," she tried to smile, but it was no use. There was no way she could fake a smile. Not at that time, anyway. The boy shot her an apologetic look, but she just shrugged and told him that she was perfectly fine. Lying wasn't her strong point, but…_

"_I'm sorry," the boy apologized, gripping the girl's hand tighter._

"_Can… can you promise me one thing?" the boy's attention was directed to her as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Too late to back down now… after all, she wanted to tell him that, right? She wanted him to come home again, and she was going to tell him that. Maybe she should just hope that it wouldn't sound too stupid._

"_Promise me that you would come back… even after ten years or whatever… just promise me, okay?" The boy nodded and grinned, this time truthfully._

"_No problem. I promise,"_

"_Thanks…"_

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya woke up from his sleep with a start. He looked around him and realized that this was his bedroom; no, correction, this used to be his bedroom. He had used the room when he was living with Jun Motomiya, but he hadn't been there in years. Why was he there right now? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? 

And he also had that dream again, about _her…_ How long has it been since he left his friends in Japan? Four years? He sure missed all of them, even if some of them weren't really friendly to him. Still, the one whom he missed most was probably his two best friends. He never contacted them after he had moved to America, simply because he was too busy.

What bothered him a lot lately was the fact that he lied to her about the reason why he had to move to America. It wasn't about his studies; Japan could have taught him much more about his own cultures than America did, but it was about something that he doubted that she would believe him even if he told her about it. It was pretty bizarre, now that he thought about it.

The only people who knew about his strange abilities were his family and also his best friend in America, Takuya Kanbara. Of course he would understand, since he was also facing the same situation. In fact, Takuya Kanbara was the first person who talked to him when he arrived at the strange school. A school where its pupils are gifted with peculiar abilities and techniques.

Ugh… his head hurts so much that it was making him feel dizzy. What in the world happened to him? Why was he at Jun's house? He was supposed to be staying with Takuya, wasn't he? All of those questions just made his head spin.

"Don't push yourself. You'll only make the headache worse," Daisuke looked at the door and saw Jun eyeing him with concern. He smiled when he realized who it was. Jun sighed a little and walked towards the bed. She put her hand on Daisuke's forehead gently while the boy blinked confusedly.

"You had me worried there for a while… with Takuya phoning me all of a sudden and telling me that you had passed out," Jun explained, making Daisuke feel even more confused. He couldn't remember anything that had happened the day before. And why did his head hurt so much? It felt like someone had hit it using a log or something…

"Jun, what happened to me?" Jun was obviously taken by surprise. She frowned a little, worried about the condition her brother was in.

"You seriously can't remember anything that happened yesterday?" Daisuke shook his head. Jun smiled reassuringly, trying to make him feel that absolutely nothing was wrong, but the truth was, she was terrified. After the big incident that happened, she was afraid that something horrible might happen to Daisuke.

After making sure that Daisuke was fine, Jun headed towards the phone. She needed Takuya immediately. He could explain the thing better than she could, since he and Daisuke attend the same school. The weird school, she always called it. She always told him that she wondered why he was born with that sort of powers anyway. Why didn't she get them? Not that she was serious, though.

She picked up the receiver and dialed Takuya's number. She was quite familiar with it, since Daisuke didn't have a cell phone so if she needed to contact him when he was out, she would usually call Takuya's cell. Jun waited patiently for the boy to pick up his phone. What was taking him so long? He couldn't have left his cell phone at home, could he?

Jun sighed in relief when someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The person who answered the phone was definitely not Takuya. The person's voice was younger and more immature, but Jun instantly knew who it was. That was Shinya Kanbara, Takuya's cute little brother. He's absolutely adorable… still; Jun had no time to think of stupid things like that!

"May I speak to Takuya Kanbara, please?" she asked politely. The other boy gave a short reply of 'sure', and called out for his brother.

"Takuya! Your girlfriend wants to talk to you!" he shouted and Jun couldn't help but laugh. Yeah right… Jun Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara's girlfriend? She'd rather not think about it. After all, she was having a perfectly stable relationship with Matt. She didn't need anyone else to butt into her love life.

"Don't be stupid! I don't have a girlfriend. Give me my cell phone," she heard Takuya said after he entered the room, slamming the door behind him. There was a small argument between the boys over what sounded like 'girls' and 'cell phones' before Jun finally got the chance to speak to Takuya. About time too… she was a bit tired of waiting.

"Yeah Jun?" Jun guessed that Takuya had kind of expected that it was her. After all, no other girls had ever called him before.

"Daisuke's awake," she began, stopping for a few seconds so that Takuya could accept the piece of information.

"Good for Dai, then. So what exactly are you calling me for?" the boy asked. It was obvious that Jun wouldn't just call him to tell that. He would have found out that himself since he was planning on visiting Jun's house that evening, after he had finished doing all his chores.

"He doesn't remember a single thing about yesterday. I'm worried… is he going to be fine?" Jun asked, dreading the answer. Whatever Takuya's response was going to be, she knew it couldn't be good.

"I don't know… sorry about that… don't tell me that he couldn't remember a single thing. What about his abnormal abilities?" Takuya asked her back, a bit apologetically. He hated the fact that he couldn't give Jun any encouragement whatsoever, telling her that Daisuke would turn out fine. How could he do that if he, himself, wasn't sure?

"I haven't asked him about that yet. Honestly, that's the last thing that I have on my mind right now. Why did the teachers choose him anyway? Wasn't there another person better suited to this job than he is? I mean, collecting stones isn't exactly Daisuke's forte," Jun admitted. Takuya chuckled a bit. Jun and Daisuke might look like they hate each other a lot, but the truth is; they care about each other deeply.

"They're not just stones, Jun. They're _precious_ stones which probably hold the secret to the powers that Daisuke and I have," Takuya explained, assuming that Jun probably didn't hear all those facts clearly enough to fully understand it.

"Stones, gems, whatever. I don't care about those stupid powers. I'm not willing to make my brother risk his life for something that might be completely worthless. And what was with that ritual yesterday? They say that they're transferring their energy to Daisuke, but he doesn't look so good to me. If he doesn't recover by tomorrow, then I'm going to kill all of your teachers…"

Takuya sighed as Jun continued to ramble. His instincts told him that he would be hearing that for at least an hour before Jun finally had enough of talking. How he wished he could just drag Shinya to hear it instead of him.

* * *

Misaki ran to her house as soon as school was over. As usual, people were too used to her attitude to even glance at her. She greeted a few shop keepers who were friendly enough to give her a little nod and rushed to the apartment where she lived. Instead of waiting for the lift, she hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor and entered her apartment. 

"I'm home!" she said cheerfully as soon as she was there. Hikari Yagami and Miyako Inuoe gave her a small smile when she opened the door. Immediately after that, they resumed their game of chess. Misaki glanced at the chess board; it was easy to see that Hikari would win the match. It was like that every day. Miyako's talent just wasn't in board games.

Misaki, however, was a different case.

"I'll help you out, Miyako," she offered after seeing her friend's depressed face. Hikari groaned a bit, quite unhappy with Misaki's decision.

"Don't help her! I'd lose for sure," she complained.

"Stop talking and start playing, my little Hikari, because you're no match for my secret weapon," Miyako replied teasingly. Misaki grinned along with Miyako as she continued to boast about how Misaki was going to flatten Hikari in that match.

"Checkmate," Sure enough, after a few minutes, Hikari lost.

"Alright, alright, you win," Hikari said when Miyako flashed a triumphant look, which was stupid because she wasn't even the one playing the game. She congratulated Misaki, who shortly after that, went into her room.

She lay on her bed, totally exhausted. She sometimes wondered how people can cope being a high school student. Everything's just so hectic with all the extra curricular activities and other things.

Quite at a lost on what to do, she turned to look at the picture on her desk. There were three people in that picture. One of them was her and another one of them was Ken. The last person was Daisuke Motomiya, someone whom hadn't contacted her for years now.

'Stupid Daisuke… I guess you're probably too busy to even call… but it's been four years! Surely you could call during holidays… did you forget?'

Misaki shook her head and tried to take a nap. If Daisuke decided that he wouldn't like to call her, then it was none of her business to know about his well beings. Still, one couldn't help but feel intrigued to know about that…

'Oh shut up, Misaki, and go to sleep,' she told herself.

* * *

A/N: Did I surprise you with Takuya's name? I couldn't resist! This fic has nothing to do with Frontier, though! R & R please! 


	2. Destination: Japan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Daisuke was in class, watching the people around him train with their abilities. Howard, one of the best students in the class, was creating ice using waves from his hands, and his loyal girl fans crowded around him, awe-struck. Daisuke ignored the squeals of the girls when Howard successfully created a small ice sculpture. Instead, he looked to his right and saw Takuya sitting beside him, seeming to be as bored as he was.

When he saw the spiky haired teenager looking at him, Takuya grinned. Daisuke had probably been staring at Howard again, the stupid show-off who was also quite a ladies' man. All of those wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for his annoying behavior, always thinking that he was too good for lower classed boys. Sadly, Howard's definition of lower classed boys were people like Daisuke and Takuya. What exactly made him think like that was a mystery to him.

"Bored?" Takuya asked his friend, who was yawning for the fifth time that day.

"What do you think?" Daisuke replied, trying his best to not look at a girl's desperate attempts to have Howard's attention. Honestly, why do girls treat Howard like a king, when he definitely doesn't deserve that kind of treatment?

"I can destroy Howard's sculpture," Takuya hinted, making Daisuke grin at him. One of their favorite things to do when they were feeling bored was probably trying to make Howard's life a living hell. Not that it actually worked, of course, since Howard had too many people worshipping him to even pay attention to their actions. Still, it was worth a try…

"Are you absolutely positive that you'd be able to do this without one of the teachers noticing?" Daisuke asked, getting more attached to the idea.

"Have I ever failed you before?" Takuya said as a form of reply.

They both grinned stupidly before Takuya got up from his table and walked towards Howard. Daisuke watched as Takuya talked with the dark-haired boy while making sure that no one was paying any attention to him.

Then, before anyone knew what was happening, Takuya had fired a ball of flame at the ice sculpture. The sculpture exploded into tiny ice fragments and all the girls screamed as they stared at the fragments in horror. It all happened so fast that no one really realized what caused the explosion, though Howard was quick to guess who had done it. That was to be expected, especially since things like that happen to him at least once every two days.

"You did that, didn't you? Stupid Kanbara!" Howard shouted, not bothering to lower his voice despite the fact that there was probably a teacher walking outside the classroom. Daisuke rolled his eyes. It was so typical of Howard to shout when he was angry or dissatisfied. That boy would do almost anything to gain the spotlight.

"Oh, Howard! How could you say that? You didn't even see me doing anything. I was just having quite an enjoyable conversation with you," Takuya replied, desperately trying not to laugh. The gobsmacked look on Howard's face when his piece of art shattered into pieces was priceless. Daisuke just wished he had brought along a camera. Then again, if he did bring a camera, everyone would know that he and Takuya, the famous duo, was the one who had caused the incident.

"You think I'm so stupid, don't you? Well, newsflash! I know you did it and I'm going to prove it!" Howard shouted yet again, bugged that none of the teachers seemed to rush to his aid.

"Really? How?" Takuya asked, fairly amused. He was sure that no one in class had saw him do his dirty work, so watching Howard try to do so would be a great way to spend his time.

"Well, who else can create fire in this class, smarty-pants?" Howard pointed out. He was practically smirking when pupils in the class started to whisper and talk to one another, agreeing with the boy's previous statement. Takuya just shrugged and smiled cynically.

"Do you have any proof?" Takuya asked. The color drained out of Howard's face when he realized that little fact. He gritted his teeth in fury before shouting at him, "I know it's you! Just wait till I tell the teachers!"

Daisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even Shinya behaved better than that, and he's four years younger than all of them. Howard was acting like a brat, and it didn't take him long to know that all the boys in his class thought of the same thing… but he forgot how persistent Howard's fan club can be.

"Howard's right! Who else would do such a mean thing?" Diane, the club's president, said in an attempt to protect her hero.

"Why are they making such a big deal out of this? It would just take him ten seconds to create a new sculpture," a boy standing near Daisuke whispered to his friend. Daisuke had to agree. As much as he hated Howard, he wouldn't do such a mean thing like ruin his precious things. The only reason why Takuya shattered the ice sculpture was because they both knew that Howard wouldn't need much effort and time in order to make a new one.

"You're so unbearable, Takuya! No wonder your mother dumped you in the trash can when you were little!"

Silence.

Takuya's face reddened in both embarrassment and anger. Though all the pupils in the class always have different opinions, they all agreed that Howard had gone too far to make that kind of remark, but did the boy care? Absolutely not! In fact, Takuya's face just made him continue on taunting him.

"And Shinya's not even your _real_ brother, is he? You're not related by blood. If I give him this piece of information, I wonder if he would ever think of you the same way again…" If looks could kill, Daisuke was sure that Howard would be dead by that time. Daisuke hadn't seen Takuya mad for so long that he almost forgot how intimidating Takuya looked when he was angered.

"Shut up!" Takuya said angrily in a highly threatening way.

"What? Is little Takky angry?" Howard asked, enjoying his little game.

Takuya would have killed Howard if it weren't for Daisuke stopping him by grabbing his wrist.

"Takuya, stop it. He's not worth it," Daisuke attempted to calm his friend. He didn't expect Takuya to actually listen to him, but for some reason, he did. Howard was about to say something before Daisuke cut him off.

"If you don't want to die, I think you should shut your big mouth," Clearly taken aback, Howard quickly shut up. Before they could do anything else, someone entered the room, opening the door with such force that it shocked the pupils inside the class.

"Sorry, the door was kind of stuck. What are you all staring at?" Mrs. Grey, one of the most respected teachers in the whole school, asked them when she saw that crowd which was gathered in the middle of the classroom. Each of the pupils went to their own seat. If there was one thing that they all should know about Mrs. Grey; it was the fact that they should not make her cross or unhappy, or else…

"You okay?" Daisuke asked Takuya, who was staring at the floor while muttering a few curses under his breath. Takuya hesitated for a while before nodding a bit.

"Just don't stop me from murdering him the next time he says something like that, alright?" Daisuke grinned. He was glad that Takuya was feeling better. For a minute there, he actually thought that Takuya would shout at him for not leaving him alone. He needn't worry about Daisuke stopping him if Howard ever bring up the subject again; he would be more than glad to do the job for him.

"May I speak to Mr. Daisuke Motomiya?" the teacher asked, eyeing the pupils with a wondrous expression on her face. Daisuke sighed. Whatever the teacher wanted to talk about, he was positive that it was about his new job. Takuya muttered a 'good luck' as he stood up and walked towards Mrs. Smith, who gave him a warm smile. He found it quite difficult to return the same act. So he was finally going to know what his first mission was going to be, huh?

"Please follow me," Mrs. Smith said as she opened the door and walked outside the door. Daisuke followed her, wondering what sort of thing he was supposed to do. Finding the stones was, of course, his main job, but where was he going? Maybe somewhere outside New York? That would be seriously amazing.

"So, I guess… you are the chosen one," Mrs. Smith said suddenly, taking Daisuke by surprise.

"Uh… the chosen one?" Mrs. Smith chuckled when she looked at Daisuke's face. It was obvious that he had no idea on what she was talking about.

"Well, we can't just choose someone to gather the stones randomly. We need someone with potential and talent. One who would most likely succeed, do you understand me?" Mrs. Smith explained, trying to make herself as clear as possible.

"No, not really," Daisuke admitted. Chosen one? And he and Takuya actually thought that they just picked a name from the list of students or something. Him? Chosen? Nah, it couldn't be. That was just too good to be true.

After walking for several minutes, they stopped outside the huge meeting room. Usually, the ones who used this room are VIPs or extremely important people. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to enter that room. Mrs. Smith knocked at the door and waited for someone to greet them.

"Come in," this was probably the response that she was waiting for, because as soon as she heard that, she opened the door and invited Daisuke in. Daisuke entered the room gingerly, eyeing the things around him as he entered the room. There were lots of expensive things, most of them were made were fragile objects such as pottery and glass ornaments, making him feel very uncomfortable when he was inside the room.

"Ah, Mr. Motomiya, I see that you are here at last. Please have a seat," The principal of the school said to him. Daisuke thanked him and sat at an armchair, shifting nervously in his seat ever so often. Why were there so many people there? It was like all the teachers in the school were gathered in that particular room.

"You don't have to be so tensed. We are just going to tell you about your mission. I assume that you are already aware of what you are supposed to do?" Daisuke nodded, and the principal took several papers from his drawers. He examined it carefully before handing it to Daisuke.

"The green marks on the map are the location of the stones. You might have noticed an odd thing about the locations,"

"Why are all of them located in Japan?" he asked, puzzled.

"Indeed, that is the thing that had confused us the most. We thought that the stones would be somewhere in America, but there isn't even a trace of those things in this country. Although it would be a better idea to ask a Japanese to search for these things, it is too late to make any changes," Daisuke felt intrigued to ask the principal why he couldn't make any changes, but he managed to restrain himself. Out of all the other famous countries, why did it have to be Japan?

Perhaps it was quite a good idea for Daisuke to come back to Japan and see her again, but honestly, he was afraid that she would find out about him.

"We managed to buy your plane ticket, but we couldn't seem to find a place for you to stay. However, we have recently found out that you have a few close friends there. Is this information correct?" the principal asked. Daisuke nodded hesitantly, wishing that the principal wouldn't ask him to do anything stupid such as telephoning them or something.

"Do you mind if we ask you to stay with them for the time being? I'm afraid we have no other choice,"

Daisuke closed his eyes as he thought for a moment. Would he really mind? The answer would definitely be yes, he would mind. But he did promise… Going back there would be a good chance to fulfill it.

"Okay, I guess," he replied.

"Hearing you say that makes me feel less worried. Please write a letter to your closest friend and inform him or her of your situation. Best do it before Thursday, as you will already be in Japan on that day. Oh, almost forgot. As Mr. Takuya Kanbara also used to live in Japan, we have decided that it would be a good idea for him to go with you. Please inform him of this news. You are now dismissed,"

Daisuke sighed in relief when the meeting was finally over. He was feeling so nervous that it was hard for him to breathe in that room. So Takuya's going along with him? That was good news. At least he didn't need to worry about being alone and completely helpless.

A letter…

That would be difficult to write, especially since he hadn't even contacted them in four years. And who should he be writing to? Ken would be a possible choice, but Daisuke wasn't exactly sure that they would get along after all those years of not seeing each other. So that just leaves _her_ then… Would she mind? After all, he didn't even call her ever since he arrived in America. This was so tough! He didn't expect that meeting up with old friends would be that difficult.

* * *

"Get the mail!"

That was what her mother asked her to do when she woke up. Was it so hard to do those kinds of things by yourself once in a while? Sometimes she wondered; if she went to boarding school, what would happen to her family? They obviously couldn't survive without her around.

Yawning a bit, she walked slowly towards the mailbox and retrieved the envelopes from inside it. It was mostly the usual bills that they get every month. The electric bill, the phone bill, the gas bill… She might as well give them to her mother. Heading back towards her house, she went through all the envelopes again and saw that there was one that was addressed for her.

'Weird… who would give a letter to me_?'_

She glanced at the name written on the envelope again.

_Shiori Okimi_

Yup, that was definitely her. She opened the envelope and read the letter. She read through it once and stopped when she saw a familiar name on the bottom of the letter. Then, she once again read the letter, this time more slowly and more carefully.

'It couldn't be…'

She stared at the letter in total disbelief.

"Daisuke?"

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Dark Qiviut: **Aw-shucks… You're making me blush. Thanks a lot for your very sweet review. To be honest, I was quite nervous. I mean, I'm just thirteen and English is not my mother tongue, so I was worried that I would make some seriously stupid mistakes! Let's just hope that I won't make too many mistakes! Oh, and you didn't get me down. It was quite the opposite, actually.

**S.Stryker: **Thank you! Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**A/N: **Hmm… I always wondered what it would be like if Taichi, Takuya and Daisuke were in the same class… but since Taichi is Hikari's older brother, I guess I couldn't add him into the mix. Still, the two troublemakers above would do, I guess. Sorry if some part seemed stupid or rushed. R & R please. I know I'm weird, but bear with me, okay? By the way, I accept constructive criticism, not flames.


End file.
